With an Extra Shock
by Hedonistic Wanderer J
Summary: A story of Naruto a young man with no goals for his future and his journey into the supernatural world and the people he surrounds himself with.


I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD obviously.

This is my first story so any kind of advice is more than welcome since I know my writing still needs more than a bit of work.

* * *

"I knew this would end badly!" The young man exclaimed as he ran through the town with his attacker following closely behind. Naruto Namikaze was a 16-year-old first year of Kuoh Academy with spiky blond hair and shocking red eyes, he stood at a modest 5'6 dressed in his casual wear consisting of an orange t-shirt and some black gym shorts along with black sandals.

Currently though his shirt was shredded to the point it showed off his entire left arm and the cuts that were still bleeding lightly underneath.

The being after his life was a fallen angel known to him from what little he heard is Raynare after he heard her and three other people discussing her murder of Issei Hyoudou. Apparently, they didn't take too kindly to a witness and immediately started trying to skewer him with spears of light.

"Stay still and just let me kill you if you do I **MIGHT** do it painlessly!" Raynare yelled as she continued trying to pelt him with her spears.

Naruto ignored her at this point repetitive homicidal promises as he focused on thinking about how he was going to beat a supernatural creature when he had no powers of his own.

'Now would be a great time to find out I had some kind of deep power locked within me since my birth.' He thought as he continued dodging her attacks, he'd already been hit once was in no mood to take another.

'I see a factory maybe I can hide in there and get my bearings.' He made the quick decision to suddenly run into the building taking another spear to his right hand when he slowed down to make his turn.

'Took a hit there but I should be able to rest for a few seconds.' He took this opportunity to scope the area noting the crates near the entrance and steps leading up to the next floor that looked like they were rusted and ready to break. 'I'll hide behind the crates for now and wait for her to pass and make a break for it.'

Raynare strolled casually into the factory knowing the human boy had cornered himself in here. "Come on out it will be an honor for a lowly human like you to be killed by me!" She spoke into the darkness of the factory as she quickly made a light spear to have ready when the boy inevitably tried to sneak past her.

'She's guarding the entrance, no choice then I'll have to see if the next floor has an exit.' Naruto made a dash for the stairs hoping they wouldn't give out on him halfway only to be stopped as halfway up a spear of light cleaved the stairs in two. 'No If I fall from this height a broken leg will be the least of my worries!' He reached out hoping to grab the remaining steps just as his hand would have fell short a small burst of electricity sparked out of hand anchoring him to ruined remnants of the stairs.

'That boy is he some kind of magician or is sacred gear?' Raynare thought to herself as she flew towards him watching the blond pull himself onto the second floor.

'How did I do that!?' Was Naruto's only thought as found himself on the next floor looking at his hand in shock. He quickly shook himself back to reality to find much to his horror the whole floor was a square room completely devoid of anywhere to hide himself. As if just to make the situation worse he heard wings flapping right behind him before a spear exited his chest.

"Well that's two for two now I need to prepare for the arrival of that nun and lay low." Raynare spoke to herself as left the building having abandoned the boy to death as she knew that without treatment he was as good as dead.

For Naruto, most of her parting words were lost as his vision and hearing slowly left him as he lied in a growing puddle of his own blood. "Dying here because of dead end after having just found out about the existence of other races this sucks." He slowly tried to drag himself onto his feet refusing to lay down and die like a dog.

"NO damn it I have to get out of here alive!" As Naruto spoke those words he feet his senses coming back to him like he was being charged up.

"I don't know how this works but I have to try." He slowly concentrated for if he failed he knew he'd die here without any kind of help. Blue sparks started to drift off his form and focused on his feet. 'Now!' He took off running down the steps and jumped onto the wall successfully sticking to the wall by magnetizing his feet.

"This burst of energy won't get me to the hospital but she should be about four minutes of jogging away from here." He took on running as fast as he could without agitating he wound even more.

Within two minutes he'd arrived at the apartment complex of his friend and knocked hoping she would answer fast.

Koneko Toujou was a 15-year-old first year at Kuoh as well as being the rook of Rias Gremory, she had just finished a contract after her long assignment of spying on the pervert until Rias was ready to try to reincarnate him so she wasn't quite ready to hear a sudden knock on her door right before she got ready to rest for the night.

"What?" She spoke softly as she opened her door only to see her friend and fellow first year Naruto waving at her. For a moment, she was stunned when she said they could hang out and listen to music sometime she meant during the day as she was getting ready to berate him she noticed the rather obvious hole in his chest.

"Hey Koneko I know me stopping by is pretty sudden but could you maybe get an ambulance or maybe patch me up I seem to have ran into a monster or something?" He asked in an upbeat manner for someone leaking blood like a faulty faucet.

Koneko threw him over her shoulder and tossed him on her bed with agility that people wouldn't expect not even bother to talk to him as she realized that despite his attitude he had been attack by something supernatural and needed immediate healing. She quickly began to strip down to her underwear as laid down next and started the rather lengthy process of helping him recover.

Naruto could only freak out as he was manhandled and subjected to the site of his loli friend stripping and lying next to him. "Not to complain but why are you doing this?" He tried not ask but even he was at a loss on this one.

"I'll answer in the morning for now just go sleep." She ordered him she knew they would having a talk in the morning seeing as how not only did he get attacked by a fallen angel based on the light residue in his wounds but somehow made it to her despite his injuries.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up the residual ache in his muscles from the taxing fight last night reminding him quite sharply that it was no dream. He looked around lazily noticing it there was still two hour before classes started. A sudden heat made itself known next to him when saw Koneko untangling herself from him. "Yo good morning." It was honestly the only thing he could think to say at his point.

"Good morning." She replied shaking the sleep off before getting up to get dressed so she didn't have to talk in her underwear.

Naruto looked away to give her the small amount of privacy he figured she would want. "So how exactly did you heal me last night and aren't you going to shower?" He could only wait for her to finish as it seemed she had no interest in talking before then.

She turned around finished with getting ready and decided to address the easy question first. "The club has a shower I can use." She then grabbed him by the arm dragging him into a standing position. "Now how about you tell me what happened last night that made you decide to bleed all over my carpet." At this point it was she was making it clear there was no other choice.

Naruto could only sigh as he prepared to tell her how he almost died. "To make a long story short I overheard some woman with black wings talking to a group about her skewering of our resident pervert and well I guess she took offense to an audience. As for how I managed to get here I know this sounds crazy but I think I might a demigod or something." At this point Koneko was looking at him like he was out of his mind so he decided to show her, as unknown to him she had been scouting the school for too long to have missed a possible demigod or sacred gear user besides Issei who's aura could only be sensed from roughly a couple of feet away. To prove his point to her he brought his hands together focusing just like he did when he need to get down those ruined steps.

Koneko could only watch as much to her surprise she watched Naruto generate a small short burst of electricity between his fingers. "See I told you I don't know who my parents are so that has to explain this." He said with enthusiasm. She was going to hate bursting his bubble later but for now she decided it would be best if he met with Rias. "Naruto I'll grab you after class and take you to meet the president she can explain better than me" She explained hoping that Rias would end up reincarnating him as she needed all the help she could if ever wanted to overcome the mighty Phenex.

Rias was a 17-year-old girl and a high-class devil by birth. She was seductive and she used it, she was cunning and she took advantage of it, and nothing if not resourceful. 'I wonder what my darling Koneko wanted to meet today for?' She couldn't help but wonder as her adorable rook had asked for a bit of her time today before she went to check up on Issei having left him after they entered the school.

Naruto was woken quite abruptly from his nap on his desk as he was forced to listen to someone he didn't expect to hear. There just outside the room like nothing had happened to him was Issei Hyoudou ranting about a girl that no seemed to remember but matched up rather well to the description of his attacker.

From the corner of his eye he saw Koneko approach him and politely ask him to follow her. 'What club was she in again?' He wondered as for now he could only guess how this person could help him. She lead him for another couple of minutes to the abandoned school building into where he now realized the Occult Research Club operated from.

The moment he saw Rias Gremory one of the two most popular women in the school the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. Danger, danger, danger was the only thing his mind no his very instincts yelled at him. Now he was on edge as he sat on the couch opposite to her as they both sized each other up without a word said between them.

'This one is rather alert for the average human perhaps despite his low power he could prove useful to defeating Riser.' Rias thought to herself while keeping a honey sweet façade up hiding her rather dangerous and manipulative thoughts. As Rias started plotted she made a conscious effort to cross her arms to enhance her bust, to emphasize her thighs anything she had to do to appear as appealing as possible.

Naruto was having none of this though as despite his body telling him no he got as comfortable as possible going as far as propping his feet up on the table to really relax. "So Koneko told me you could explain who that winged chick who tried to kill me and Issei was." He got right to the point.

"Oh, my it would seem you managed to survive a encounter with an fallen angel then, may I ask how?" She inquired. Watching with rapt attention as the young man in front of her started sparking with weak burst of electricity all over his form after a second. "It would seem to me that you have a sacred gear." She stood up going to grab a book off her desk as she started flipping through it.

"Sacred gear? What on earth is that?" Naruto asked completely confused he'd never heard on anything like this in any kind of myths or legends. "Sacred gears are gift to humanity from the biblical God. It is said that many famous people in history had them contributing to their success." She replied as she soon stopped reading and walking over and placing her hand on Naruto's chest. "What are you doing" He asked kind of weirded out.

"I'm simply confirming what your sacred gear is, if I'm correct it's one of the lower tier ones called electroheart it creates an armor around the heart normally that lets the user manipulate but not control lighting. In your case, you have a sub-species type that instead bonded to heart and is what likely prevented you from bleeding out as it sealed the hole." Slowly returning to her seat she waited for him to process the information she'd given him.

"Wait that's all fine and good but what are you? It almost sounds like you aren't human when you speak about humanity." He probed after thinking about her choice of words.

Wings, jet black wings almost like a bat's shot from her back. "I'm a devil and the heir to house of Gremory one of the 72 pillars." She let that sink in for a moment before deciding to make use of her show of power to introduce the peerage system. "We devil also have a way of making more devils and expanding our families and prestige it's called the peerage system. The peerage itself is based on chess and allows me to reincarnate 14 people ideally though it also benefits the person reincarnating by increasing their base attributes and giving them a chance at power, fame, and family they might not have had before." She saw him perk up at family knowing she had snared him.

"Join me." It was two simple unspoken words that Naruto who despite not being the sharpest tool in the shed could understand. 'Now I see why she's dangerous she might just be someone worth serving under.' He thought as he considered his life up until now no family, no close friends, and not a single goal to strive for but with her he had a suspicion that might change. He Stood up "Rias I'd like you to make me a devil." staring her dead in the eyes and as blue met red they both knew this was the start of something great.

She pulled out a single pawn and held it to his chest making sure it would be enough after all this was her last pawn, Issei had taken her other 7. "Naruto Namikaze be reborn and live life happily as my pawn." As the piece sunk into his body he could feel his body strengthening slightly.

It was over quickly with the only person having been witness to this was Koneko who had watched what could only be the only person to ever have realized Rias' tactics and subtle displays she used to create her image of perfection and simply ignore them. "Welcome to the club Naruto." They both welcomed him knowing that a person as headstrong and cocky yet sharp as Naruto would bring some much appreciated energy into the group.


End file.
